


Protea

by Siennax3



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Change isn’t always good.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons & Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Protea

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received over on tumblr(someone sends a number and a character and whatever song comes up on shuffle at that number you write a drabble/fic based on it about that character). The song for this one was Empty by Cane Hill. Hope you guys enjoy!

He looked like your Alfie. Smelled like him. Even sounded like him.

But he wasn’t the boy you grew up with. The boy ran around the streets with you. Who would jump in the puddles around you because he secretly loved it when your face twisted up in irritation.

He was no longer even the man who returned from the war.

The man before you was just a shell of who he used to be. Before he got involved with bread and killing anyone who looked at him wrong.

_“I’m gonna take you away to Margate one day, love.”_

Alfie had told you that not too long after returning from the war. How foolish you felt to have believed it now.

_“I’d love that, Fie.”_

Gone was the warmth you used to bury yourself in. He wasn’t cruel to you now. No. But where there was once a warm comfort there was nothing but cold.

_“Get us a house, yeah? That got a nice view of the sea. Get us a dog too.”_

More promises that could no longer be kept.

You held on as long as you could until it became unbearable. No longer were you happy with someone you thought was the love of your life.

How so many things had changed.

Once he would have chosen you over anything. And now you were replaced.

And he was no longer just Alfie. He was now Alfie Solomons, Jewish gang leader of Camden Town.

And he was no longer yours.


End file.
